pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
1941 M1 Bodan
The M1 Bodan is a rifle that is produced by Accurafire Manufacturing Company and was formerly produced by Bodan and Adams Firearms Co. After the 1980's it was and still is marketed as a hunting rifle. The M1 takes 8-10 round chargers. The M1AB accepts M14 magazines as well as charger clips. The original model was first produced in 1941. The experimental model of the M1 Bodan competed against the M1 Garand in the trials to replace the Springfield M1903. In the civilian market it competed with the FCA Modelo 1905 and Stanley Rickard's M1930 Rifle. The M1930 competed against many firearms in the trials to replace the Springfield M1903 including the M1 Garand and the XM1 Bodan Prototype. The XM1 Bodan came very close to becoming a standard-issue rifle for the U.S Armed Forces, only losing to the M1930 and M1 Garand due to cost. Even when the M1 was finalized, the price was still too high for the U.S Armed Forces. It was still used by small forces in the US Army, mostly sub-branches. History Bodan and Adams Firearms Co. was formed in 1930 by John Bodan and Richard Adams. Their first rifle was called the "Street Clearer" and it was supposed to be the first "assualt rifle". However, the rifle's recoil was uncontrollable on fully automatic fire and the rifle was very heavy as well. It got very low sales and production stopped only months after it was delivered to stores that were interested in it. Bodan and Adams Firearms Co.'s second rifle was the M1 Bodan. It was a rifle similar to the M1 Garand rifle in that it looked similar, and that it fed from chargers. It could even feed from M1 Garand charger clips! It also had a cup-type flash hider. It was not adopted by the U.S. Armed Forces because the price was higher than the Garand. Sales were fairly good in the civilian market. In 1957, the M14 rifle replaced the M1 Garand, and it was decided that the Bodan should be kept up-to-date. To do this, a variant of the Bodan was made, called the M1 Assault Bodan (abbreviated M1AB), which could accept M14 magazines, and every M1AB came with an M14 magazine. In 2014, the right to produce the M1 Bodan and the M1AB was bought by Accurafire Manufacturing Co., which made a modernized version with a rail to equip a scope. Bodan and Adams Firearms Co. went bankrupt in mid-2015. Specifications Weight: 8.6 Pounds (M1, loaded with an 8 round charger clip), 9.0 Pounds (M1AB, loaded with a 20 round M14 magazine). Length: 41.5 inches Effective Range: 450m Price (U.S, WWII currency): $100 (M1), $200 (M1AB), $300 (Modernized). Ammunition: .30-06 Springfield Ammo Capacity: 8 or 10 round chargers (all models), M14 magazines (M1AB, M1 Modernized) Extra -The M1 Bodan was originally going to incorporate an anti-jam system that was advanced for the time period. However, the anti-jam system made the weapon too heavy for comfort. -There was originally going to be a fully automatic 5.56x45mm NATO version of the M1AB in the early 1960s. However, this idea was dropped in favor of the idea of a new, lighter, and more reliable rifle which later became the M18. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Battle Rifles